Type 5 Ke-Ho
The Type 5 Ke-Ho is a Tier 2 Japanese Light Tank Background Story Development on the Type 5 Ke-Ho began in 1938 as a way to try and replace the Type 95 Ha-Go, which was becoming quickly obsolete. There were attempts to try and replace the Type 95 Ha-Go with the Type 98 Ke-Ni and Type 2 Ke-To, but even though they did not meet specific requirements, they were good steps into developing the Type 5 Ke-Ho. However, after those two prototypes, a complete design review was held and the prototype, which was the Type 5 Ke-Ho itself, was tested. It was a great success, but due to material shortages, the vehicle would not enter mass-production until 1945, which by the time was too late due to even severe material shortages and the atomic bombings of Japan. Only 1 prototype was ever produced for the Type 5 Ke-Ho and it never saw combat. Playstyle Introduction - This tank is a very quick tank with a low-profile, however, it has extremely poor armor and a slightly below-average DPS. Sniper - This tank can be played as a sniper because of its high-velocity, but it has a strange shell-drop that some may not be used to, its shell-drop is a bit harder to learn than the other tier 2 tanks, but once you get used to it, you will be sniping well. You should get to high ground and snipe from around 200-400m, as after 500m it starts to get hard to judge distance using this. Make sure to get into cover after each shot because of your armor and health, and to make use out of your 21 kph reverse speed. If you need to get out quickly, you have good speed allowing you to do so. Flanker - Because of its speed, this tank can also be played as a flanker, similar to the A34 Comet, you should go behind the enemy and circle slower tanks, but make sure to only fight alone tanks or you will get overwhelmed by them and die almost instantly because of your armor and health. Use your speed to your advantage at all times and your reload speed, and make sure to make your shots count. Chaser - This tank can also be played as a chaser tank because of its speed, you can chase down slower tanks or tanks of similar speed that are on the run. You can kill tanks of your tier fast in about 2-4 shots, making the chase end quick. Capper -''' Due to this tank having good speed, it can quickly go to points and capture them within seconds of a round, giving a decisive advantage over the enemy in the early game, always remember to get out of the capture zone once you have fully captured it, or else you will become a target for the enemy. '''What not to play as (subjective) - This tank should not be played as a frontline or brawler tank because of its poor armor and only average health, it should be played as a support tank dealing damage behind enemy lines or sniping. Pros: * Fire rate is decent, and with a nice damage output for its tier, can stack up in DPM fast as well. * Penetration value is decent for its tier. * Rather quick velocity, could mean that this tank is well-suited to medium or long-range combat. * Low-profile makes it able to dodge shots. * A great option for new Tankery players who want a quick improvement over the starter tank selection. * Good maneuverability. * Great reverse speed at 21 kph. Cons: * Poor armor. * DPM is okay for its tier. * DPS is lacking for its tier. * Slightly below-average health for its tier. Trivia * Despite having a 47mm gun in real life, it has a 57mm gun in-game (Much like WoT). Real Life Trivia * An SPG variant of the tank, the Ku-Se was considered, however it never left the drawing board. * It's main armament was a Type 1 47 mm gun. Gallery Category:Japan Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium